Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony)
Twilight Sparkle is a native and Anchor of the Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Loop. As Equestria is an "unofficial," though Admin recognized, "Sanctuary Loop" Twilight often is incredibly busy trying to help everyone who Loops in Equestria, especially if they are not natives. Description Twilight spends the majority of her time as a lavender unicorn, but has an alternate form (obtained in her baseline) as a lavender alicorn. Since starting to Loop, she has learned to ascend to and de-ascend from alicorn form at will. Twilight often uses what down time she can find to further her research into her multiple topics of interest, including but not limited to: Magic, Friendship, Nuclear Physics, and Cutie Marks. History The exact positioning of when Twilight Sparkle became the Anchor of her universe is unknown, though by all accounts it was some time after the second "generation" of Loops. Certainly, she was less experienced than Hiccup of the How to Train Your Dragon Loops was the first time that she met him. It took no less than three Loops for Twilight Sparkle to analyze her situation, and determine she was in a time loop, and that nothing could be taken from it. In each of those Loops, she had Awoken in the same place. By the third, she decided to experiment with what she could retain.(MLP Loops 1.1) It was not long before Twilight began experimenting with variants of ways to defeat Nightmare Moon. The first recorded instance was utilizing Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, which Twilight determined merely concussed the alicorn. (MLP Loops 1.2) After some time of experimentation, Twilight felt that unleashing such methods on the corrupted Princess Luna was cruel, regardless of the fact that she was inevitably grateful for the assistance. This was about the time she tested Spike's hording instinct, resulting in a fight between a mad alicorn and a greed-driven dragon, with Pinkie Pie-based commentary. (MLP Loops 1.3) Surprisingly, it took Twilight several Loops to consider using Fluttershy as an option, the kind and shy mare instantly dissipating the dark magic on Luna with one question. (MLP Loops 1.4) Afterward, Twilight moved on to another target: King Sombra. With over a year to prepare for his return, Twilight found more interesting ways to defeat the evil unicorn. Her favorite quickly became the Rainboom. Twilight eventually decided to change tack, siccing the griffin armies on him, before getting retribution on her brother, Shining Armor, for once again forgetting to inform her about his wedding. (MLP Loops 1.5) In her next recorded Loop, Twilight stopped the Winter Wrap Up debacle by asking Ponyville's mayor what their "no magic allowed" policy meant for a unicorn. (MLP Loops 1.6) Her next recorded target of experimentation was Discord, who became the first recorded victim of the Orbital Friendship Cannon. (MLP Loops 1.7) By this point, the extreme amount of repetition Twilight had experienced made her feel jaded. Meanwhile, her research into the spells of Star-Swirl the Bearded had given her the ability to transform from unicorn to alicorn and back at will. (MLP Loops 1.8) Evidently someone noticed her boredom, as her next Loop was her first Variant. There, she took the place of her friend Pinkie Pie, who was now the student of King Discord, Awaking just before the return of the dread Infernal Blaze. Though the apparently mad alicorn did return, Twilight was able to nip any confrontation in the bud by pointing out the mare was on fire. (MLP Loops 1.9) Back to regular Loops afterward, Twilight started looking for a new thesis subject. She decided for that Loop it would be the long term effects of Chaos Magic, and allowed Discord to play his mind-games on her friends undaunted. Within eighteen (or thirty-seven, counting sunrises) days, Twilight had nearly finished a bingo game she'd designed based on Discord's likely actions. Upset by her analysis, Discord was quickly tricked into stoning himself, as in literally transforming himself back into stone. (MLP Loops 1.10) A frequent irritant in Twilight's research was the performing mare, Trixie, who on several occasions was ruined after an encounter in Ponyville, and usually returned looking for vengeance on Twilight Sparkle using the Alicorn Amulet. By her next recorded Loop, Twilight decided to fight the mare in her alicorn form, shooting down Trixie's accusations of cheating, before getting into a prolonged duel with her. (MLP Loops 1.11) At some point, Twilight Awoke as the student of Queen Nightmare Moon. The exact details of this Loop are unknown. She also ascended in front of a different Nightmare Moon in her one-hundred-and-twenty-first Loop. For her one hundred-and-thirty-fifth Loop, Twilight decided to act like Trixie from the moment she woke up. This plan was derailed when it transpired that one of her friends had finally begun Looping, Applejack. The two quickly discussed the situation, with Twilight allowing her farmer friend first shot at Nightmare Moon, before retrieving the Elements of Harmony for everyone to use. (MLP Loops 1.12) Between that Loop and the next fully recorded one, Twilight experimented again with what she dubbed "Spike-zilla". By that time, Pinkie Pie had begun Looping as well. By the one after that, Rainbow Dash had also Awoken, though whether she or Pinkie came first is unknown. For that Loop, Twilight experimented with the Want-It, Need-It spell, aimed on Nightmare Moon, who found herself mobbed by the inhabitants of Ponyville. With that done, the quartet of Loopers began an experiment into the abilities of the Elements. (MLP Loops 1.13) At some point in the Loops afterward, Twilight experimented with blasting Nightmare Moon mid-speech to see what happened. She had also begun a regular system of using Spike-zilla roughly every twenty Loops or so, along with a means of determining whom among her friends was Awake. By this point her total Loop tally rated in the "several" hundreds, and yet Twilight had not been given the "Welcome to the Multiverse" speech, and Spike had begun Looping as well. Her next Loop was Twilight's first visit to another universe, that of Hogwarts. The academic pony quickly confronted that Loop's main antagonistic figure, Lord Voldemort, and quickly set upon attacking the dark wizard for improper research. Despite Harry Potter, the local Anchor, being Awake, he did not explain the Loops to her. (MLP Loops 1.14) Her immediate following Loop was spent in Berk, with Hiccup and Toothless, who were the first to actually explain what was going on to her. (MLP Loops 1.15) After several lonely Loops, Twilight began experimenting with different forms of government, starting with fascism, then anarchism (which she caused simply by giving Pinkie Pie a megaphone), democracy, direct democracy, rule by short republicanism then mercantile republicanism, and then communism. Due to going overboard with the last one, Twilight Sparkle and an un-Awake Luna wound up banished to the Moon. (MLP Loops 1.16) In no short order, Fluttershy, and Rarity, the last of the "Mane Six" began Looping. Some time after that followed Princesses Celestia, Luna, Cadance, her brother Shining Armor, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, and the showmare Trixie. It was some time into her Loops when Twilight decided to make Equestria a sanctuary Loop, willing to give aid and sanctuary to any who requested or required it. Their "declaration" of this intent was to send a misbehaving Sakura to Equestria's moon as a time-out. (Loop 8.1) In time, this would result in Twilight and her Loopers being seen as a stabilizing and unique presence across the entirety of Yggdrasil. As each of Twilight's friends began Looping, they also began developing their abilities to Alicorn form. In turn, this also meant Loops wherein they and Twilight Awoke in the place of Princesses Celestia and Luna, battling the demented Discord. Inevitably, when Discord was thwarted, Twilight and her "sister" would reign benevolently until the other pony went mad and was required to be sent to the moon for one thousand years, regardless of Twilight's efforts to prevent this. Some time thereafter, Twilight and her friends were alarmed to find their occasional foe Discord had been redeemed so thoroughly by their actions that he had begun Looping. In one lonely Loop, Twilight would encounter a being that altered her life dramatically. During what had seemed like another otherwise baseline Loop, Twilight was abducted by a cult worshipping Nightmare Moon, and subject to a bizarre ritual intended to revive the mad alicorn. Something went wrong, and created a small filly, whom Twilight found and adopted under the name of "Nyx". When that Loop ended, Twilight was heartbroken at the thought of never seeing her adopted daughter ever again. Mercifully, due to a loophole in Yggdrasil's systems, Nyx was immediately made a Looper, though circumstances made it that she appeared very infrequently. After discussing the Loops, Twilight promised the next time Nyx appeared the two would prank Princess Celestia. (Loop 15.1) Twilight Looped in to the infamous world of the Twilight branch, replacing the notorious Bella Swan, much to her aggravation. Acting quickly, she arranged for the Cullens to be arrested, and then went off to enjoy reading the local literature, free of any romantic bother. By this point, Twilight had acquired a Starfleet-issue PADD she used to keep apprised of famous Hub Loop literature. (Loop 16.8) When Rainbow Dash tested her griffon friend Gilda's technique with flying, Twilight watched. Even after the thousands of Loops she'd been through, Twilight admitted that Rainbow's flying skills were second-to-none. (Loop 16.9) Eventually, Nyx finally reappeared, and as promised, Twilight and her daughter planned a prank on Princess Celestia. As part of their prank, Twilight had Nyx "summon" Luna from the moon, much to the solar diarch's utter bafflement. (Loop 16.10) After a date between Spike and Rarity, Twilight enquired as to how it went, as she prepared to ship Discord's petrified form to the griffons, partly for fun, but also to see if his ability to "discord" others applied to other beings as well. (Loop 17.1) By her next recorded Loop, Twilight had been through so many iterations of Nightmare Night she'd run out of costume variants to wear. In the lead up to that Loop's version of the event, Trixie approached her with her plan to set several thousand fireworks around Ponyville, which she had regrettably implemented before Twilight could stop her, spooking Princess Luna in the process. (Loop 17.2) As part of one of her pranks, Twilight pretended to be "Eternal Twilight" once more, along with her friends taking their villainous forms, while Discord pretended to hold them off. However, Discord soon proved his ad-libbing skills required work, ruining the prank. An annoyed Twilight informed Discord he would not be allowed to plan pranks the "next time". (Loop 17.3) The next time Nyx appeared, she and Luna pretended to be Nightmare Moon and bickered with one another. Twilight's only response to this was to watch. (Loop 17.4) Twilight set up a gameshow, based on the Hub Loop gameshow "QI", only her version was called "QA", and featured Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Discord and Prince Blueblood as contestants. (Loop 17.5) When Spike proved uncertain as to what he liked, he asked Twilight. She refused to tell him, as she felt it would ruin the purpose. (17.6) Twilight's next Loop was aboard the Enterprise-D, as an otherwise unimportant science officer. During an otherwise relaxing Loop, Twilight made contact with the also Awake Shining Armor, and made a point of stealing several pieces of local technology, all the while trying to remain under the radar from the almost-certainly Awake Captain Picard. (17.8) Twilight Looped in to the Dragon Ball Loop, as Twi Li. On appearing, she was vigorously hugged by Apple Bloom, who'd already been there some time. She then joined the younger Looper on her travels with Goku. Prior to that, she'd visited the Loop two times before, in a grand total of one hundred and sixty years. (17.9) Over the course of the Loops, Twilight has graduated from her previous position as Celestia's student and is now one of the head officers in making sure that the Equestria Loop is enjoyable for all who come. Abilities Magic Use: Twilight is skilled in most forms of magic use. * Pony Magic: Twilight is able to utilize the magic of Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth Ponies, though her best magic is often depends on which form she is in at the moment. ** Alicorn transformation: Utilizing the Element of Magic, Twilight can become an Alicorn at will. Then through later use of a spell she can become any of Equestria's three main Pony types. * Nanoha Magic: Twilight possesses an Intelligent Device and the knowledge of how to make one. Her study of Nanoha's "Befriending" Magic has at least once caused a pre-mature Loop crash. * Arcane Theory: Twilight is perhaps the most skilled Looper at formal magical theory and thaumaturgical analysis. While there are other Loopers such as Harry Potter and Lina Inverse who are more versatile or more powerful at doing magic, Twilight is one of the most advanced in understanding magic, capable of analyzing and synthesizing elements of most known magic systems from across the Loops and adapting principles from one to the other. *'Subspace Pocket': Twilight, like many other Loopers, has mastered the skill of taking an object and "hiding it away from reality." *'Reference Librarian': Twilight has almost perfect recall and a meticulously cross-indexed mind, and is a voracious reader who makes more of an effort than the average looper to memorize all the new works of knowledge she can whenever she enters a new Loop setting. Her fund of general knowledge and trivia from across the multiverse is not all-knowing, but compares favorably to anyone else's except the Original Seven's. *'Hacker': Twilight's knowledge of most methods of information storage and transfer extends to computer sciences, making her roughly equal with Applebloom in hacking skills among Equestrian Loopers. (Neither can hold a candle to Pinkie Pie's natural, possibly subconscious skills, however.) Relationships *'Mane Six': Twilight had a very good relationship with the other five "first" Element Bearers, even in her baseline. It is no small surprise then that these bonds have only strengthened within the Loops, even with the occasional spot of emotional blackmail, Twilight still loves and cares for her friends, and would sacrifice anything for them. *'Shining Armor': As in baseline, Twilight Sparkle loves her Big Brother Best Friend Forever dearly, though once he began Looping she did become exasperated by his tendency to engage in "romance" with his wife on an astoundingly frequent basis. *'Nyx Sparkle:' Twilight raised Nyx during the Loop she was created in, and was overjoyed to find that Nyx showed up in a following Loop. As far as everyone, Twilight and Nyx included, she is Nyx's mother. *'SkyNet': For some reason, Twilight seems to end up in a lot of Fused Loops with the AI, and treats it like a student that must be mentored as carefully as possible. *'Vilgax': Twilight Sparkle was one of the loopers who voted to remove his MLE status *'Loopers in General': As Anchor for a self-proclaimed Sanctuary Loop, Loopers look favorably on her. In addition, as Twilight is one of the eldest Loopers, and Equestria's high number of Fused Loops many Loopers have learned what is happening from her. As such, she seems to have taken on a role not unlike that of a "Cool Big Sister" for many younger Loopers. Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Equestria